


In His Dream

by thebaddestwolf



Series: Ten x Rose Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doomsday, F/M, Ficlet, ten x rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomsday angst. Originally <a href="http://thebadddestwolf.tumblr.com/post/56350892027/in-his-dreams-he-can-smell-the-sea-and-hear-the">posted on July 24, 2013</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Dream

In his dreams, he can smell the sea and hear the surf and feel the sand whipping at his skin, the wind ruffling his hair.

In his dreams she’s not a projection.

In his dreams when she asks “Can I-?” he answers “Yes.”

She extends her hand to his cheek and rests it there, teardrops finally brimming over her lashes, leaving shimmering trails on her skin. Her thumb slowly runs over his light stubble, simultaneously calming and alighting each nerve-ending, as she tries to speak then stops.

"I loved you."

(In his dreams it’s always in past tense. He wonders if it’s a nightmare.)

But his hand is already threaded through her windswept hair, his arm wrapping around her back, pulling her hips to his. And suddenly words are not enough, mere shadows of what he truly feels, what he’s always felt.

"Rose-" he chokes out, because he can feel it all slipping away, can hear the broken strands of the universe whooshing by him.

As his lips crash into hers it all freezes; the wind, the surf, and time. All that continues is them, the Doctor and Rose, hopelessly embracing in a small eternity.

Her lips are chapped and salty so he soothes them with his tongue, mapping their ridges and swells, memorizing their taste. She makes a quiet noise, like the little sigh when she first wakes, and opens her mouth to him, tongue quickly meeting his.

Then it’s all soft and wet and warm and  _Rose_ , and he hugs her tighter, desperately clutching her body as he realizes he can feel the sand under his shoes again, can faintly hear the roar of the sea.

Each time he refuses to open his eyes, kissing her as reality crashes back around them.

He waits until the last second to whisper “forever” against her cheek, feeling the granules of sand between his lips and her skin.

It’s the truth and a lie.

Then she’s a hologram; arm extended, tears streaming down her face.

When he wakes he can taste the salt of her skin.


End file.
